Eleanor Calder
Eleanor Jane Calder is a graduate from the University of Manchester, where she earned a degree in Sociology. She is the former girlfriend of Louis Tomlinson. Background Originally from London, Eleanor is an only child.@EleanorJCalder. Twitter. Stating she doesn't have a brother. April 10, 2012.@EleanorJCalder. Twitter. Stating she doesn't have a sister. May 10, 2012. She went to St. Marylebone School in London, graduating in 2011, for her secondary education before attending the University of Manchester. She graduated in 2014 with a degree in politics and sociology. She has worked as a floor model for the clothing store Hollister. Her personality has been described by people close to both as a "female version of Louis". Personal life Eleanor and Louis were introduced to each other by a friend of Harry's around September 2011.One Direction's Louis Tomlinson Holds Hands With Girlfriend Eleanor Calder. Us Weekly. May 30, 2012. They became exclusive in October of 2011. She often accompanied him to work related events and on tours. The couple split on March 7, 2015, with the news confirmed two weeks later on March 21. While neither elaborated on the reasons behind their split, People Magazine reported "They tried really hard to make it work but it was just impossible – he's away for nine months a year and they just grew apart."People Magazine Louis unfollowed Eleanor on Instagram on December 4, 2015. Since the split, Eleanor has established a fashion blog called The Trend Pear, with friend Max Hurd.The Trend Pear Controversy As Eleanor's relationship to Louis became public just as he was moving into a house with fellow bandmate Harry Styles (with continued unconfirmed speculation that they were in fact a couple), many fans speculated that she was a hired girlfriend, or a "beard", designed to give Louis a "straight" image, so as to not ruin the fantasy of one day being with him for female fans. This is an incredibly common entertainment stunt, with many previously closeted celebrities pretending to publicly date members of the opposite sex to maintain their image, while dating . Several former boy band members managed by Simon Cowell have had fake girlfriends in the past, including Blue's Duncan James, who publicly dated Spice Girl Geri Halliwell so he could keep his bisexuality a secret. Speculation continued to grow as Louis and Eleanor's meeting story changed several times in various interviews and Louis appeared to have difficulties remembering important dates. Fans also noticed how Eleanor would often be seen with Louis shortly after Louis was publicly seen with Harry. Fans online revealed how they were often tipped off by inside sources as to where Eleanor and Louis would be and noted how unhappy both often appeared together. In 2013, Eleanor attended the premiere of One Direction's concert film This Is Us. As she walked the red carpet, she warmly hugged various members of Modest Management, and appeared to be on extremely friendly terms with themEleanor at This Is Us premiere. This was in direct contrast to Louis's continued shunning of the same people, often ignoring them or making underhanded remarks about them in interviewsLouis ignoring ModestLouis shading Modest. A fan eventually found out clear mutual connections between Eleanor and Modest's Harry Griffiths, revealing she went to university with Griffith's son.Harry introduced Eleanor to Louis...not Styles In the same year, a journalist attending London Fashion Week tweeted "i can't concentrate on the clothes at topshop because louis tomlinson is front row pretending to be straight #lfw" in reference to Louis attending the runway show with Eleanoralex rees tweet In March 2016, Eleanor publicised her ongoing friendship with Liam's ex Sophia Smith, and fiercely defended Sophia online, after a journalist friend allegedly tried to fabricate a "tell-all" interview from Sophia about her split from Liam and his subsequent dating of pop star Cheryl Cole.Eleanor and Sophia Blast Journalist She referred to the journalist as a "prick". Trivia *She has a dog named Bruce. *She appeared to be the maid of honour at Louis's mum's wedding, though Louis's sister later clarified they never officially decided on one. *She has three tattoos, an elephant, a cross, and an arrow. *Eleanor and her friend Max Hurd established their own company called CalderHurd Ltd. and registered it. They run a fashion blog called The Trend Pear. *Eleanor attended London Fashion Week in 2015. *Her zodiac sign is Cancer. *Her height is 5'8" (1.73 m). External Links *@EleanorJCalder - Twitter *@eleanorj92 - Instagram@EleanorJCalder. Twitter. Replying to someone who said she lied about not having Instagram. June 22, 2012.@EleanorJCalder. Twitter. Confirming Instagram. July 19, 2012. *The Trend Pear - Official Website References Category:British people Category:Romantic Category:Louis's relationships